Just a little drunk
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Hotch někomu ublížil, a tak se vrací, aby se to pokusil napravit. Ale neublíží nakonec ještě víc? Upozornění: preslash, spoiler 1x06


**Just a little drunk**

Reid široce otevřel oči do tmy a několik dlouhých vteřin zmateně zíral do stropu. Přemýšlel, co ho vzbudilo. Všude byla tma a ticho, ani náznak něčeho zvláštního. A pak se najednou ozvalo hlasité, zuřivé zvonění u dveří jeho bytu.

„Ne…" zavrčel otráveně a otočil se na bok. Při tom pohybu bezděčně zasténal. Žebra ho bolela, zatraceně ho bolela, po tom, co se toho dne stalo, nebylo vůbec divu. Podíval se na budík na nočním stolku, přes rozespalost viděl zeleně svítící číslice sice rozmazaně, ale stále dost dobře na to, aby znovu zabručel.

Byly tři ráno. Co tady kdo chce ve tři ráno?

Ode dveří se znovu ozval zvonek, tentokrát ještě hlasitěji a intenzivněji než před chvílí. Zhluboka se nadechl, a když se zvonek ozval počtvrté, naštvaně se vyškrábal z postele a pomalu zamířil ke dveřím.

Byl rozhozený, natolik, že si ani nevzal župan, místo toho se ve starém, vytahaném pyžamu ploužil bytem a vlastně ho ani nezajímalo, kdo stojí za dveřmi, protože – ať už to byl kdokoli – byl pevně rozhodnutý ho vyhodit a jít si znovu lehnout. Přede dveřmi ho napadlo, že by si měl pořídit kukátko. Takhle musel otevřít, aby zjistil, kdo je za nimi, anebo se smířit s tím nesnesitelným zvukem zvonku. Pomalu otočil klíčem v zámku a neochotně otevřel.

Neměl tušení, kdo se tolik snaží vyvést ho z míry, nicméně toho, kdo za dveřmi byl, by tam nečekal ani v nejmenším.

„Hotchi?" zeptal se překvapeně. Zmateně. „Co tady děláš, Hotchi, jsou tři ráno!"

„Já vím, já vím. Promiň," zamumlal Hotch omluvně a projel si prsty vlasy. „Nemohl jsem spát, po tom, co se dneska stalo, nemohl jsem…" Jeho slova vyšuměla do prázdna. Hlas se mu zlomil.

Reid zamračeně přimhouřil oči a podíval se na něj pořádně. Hotch vypadal hrozně, když se unaveně, dokonce by mohl říct, že snad zničeně, opíral dlaní o zárubeň jeho dveří. Vlasy měl rozcuchané, tvář strhanou, košili, mimochodem to byla tatáž košile, kterou měl toho dne na sobě, měl zapnutou jen napůl, rukávy vyhrnuté, kravatu povolenou, sako kdovíkde.

Povzdychl si, otevřel dveře dokořán a natáhl k Hotchovi ruku. „Pojď dál," řekl mu a chytil ho pevně za paži, aby mu pomohl přes práh. Hotch nešikovně vklopýtal dovnitř.

Reid si povzdychl. Ano, chtělo se mu spát, šíleně, málem padal únavou. Jenže Hotch se choval tak… zvláštně. Prostě zvláštně, nevěděl, jak jinak to pojmenovat. Vůbec se nechoval jako Hotch. Ten Hotch, kterého znal, byl rezervovaný, zdrženlivý, na pohled chladný a uzavřený, ale důvěryhodný, chápavý a se sklony chránit jiné. Muž, který teď uprostřed noci vtrhl bezohledně do jeho bytu, vypadal jednoduše zmateně a na nejvyšší míru rozrušeně. Reid ho ještě nikdy v takovém stavu neviděl, téměř ho nepoznával. Dělalo mu to starosti, a to pořádné.

Zavedl ho do obývacího pokoje a pomohl mu posadit se na pohovku, Hotch ho po celou tu dobu zblízka pozoroval. Reid měl divný pocit. Znervózňovalo ho to.

„Co se děje, Hotchi?" zeptal se a posadil se do křesla naproti němu. Mírně se předklonil, lokty se opřel o kolena a zadržel bolestivé zasyčení, když ho opět zabolela žebra.

Hotch se mu podíval do očí, ty jeho byly podlité krví. „Chci to vidět," oznámil mu.

„Co?" zeptal se Reid zmateně.

„Vstaň, Reide," nakázal mu pevně, ale jeho hlas byl neobvykle jemný, byl to přesně ten tón, který si schovával pouze pro vzácné příležitosti. Pro rady. Pro uklidňování. Pro děti. A teď pro Reida.

„Cože? Proč?" vyptával se nechápavě, obočí zvednuté.

„Chci to vidět," zopakoval Hotch chraplavě a ztěžka polkl. „Chci vidět, jak moc jsem ti ublížil. Takže vstaň, rozepni si to pyžamo a ukaž mi to."

„Ne!" obořil se na něj Reid ostrým, odmítavým tónem a potřásl nesouhlasně hlavou. „Nic mi není, to už jsem ti řekl a rozhodně ti to nemíním ukazovat!"

Co to má Hotch za pitomé nápady? To si opravdu myslel, že sem vtrhne uprostřed noci a donutí ho se svléknout, aby si ukonejšil svědomí? Myslel si, že s tím bude Reid souhlasit? A i kdyby snad ano… _nemohl_ mu to ukázat. Sám předtím, než šel spát, strávil několik dlouhých minut zíráním na svoje břicho a hrudník, dobře věděl, že obojí vypadá strašně, plné podlitin, některé stále rudé, jako by vznikly před chvílí, jiné se už zbarvily domodra, některé dokonce získaly děsivě černou barvu. Tohle mu jednoduše nemohl ukázat, protože znal Hotche a věděl, že by si to nikdy neodpustil. A to nechtěl. Hotch je přece zachránil, dostal je z té nemocnice živé a v pořádku, tak co záleželo na pár modřinách? Ta bolest byla jen menší daň, kterou musel zaplatit, nic víc.

Hotch složil hlavu do dlaní a potom se na něj znovu podíval, zničeně, kousal se do rtu. „Copak nechápeš, že to _musím_ vidět? Že se musím sám přesvědčit, co jsem ti udělal?"

Reid si odhrnul vlasy z očí. „To je absurdní!" vybuchl potom hlasitě a prudce vstal z křesla. Udělal dva, tři kroky od něj, zastavil se, silně si přejel klouby prstů po čele, pak se obrátil, vrátil se zase ke křeslu a opřel se rukama o jeho vysoké opěradlo. „To mi nevěříš nebo co?"

„Promiň, Reide, ale v tomhle ti vážně nevěřím," pronesl Hotch lítostivě, s podtónem bolesti v hlase. Pomalu, skoro roztřeseně vstal z pohovky a přiblížil se k němu, ve tváři výraz, který u něj Reid nikdy předtím neviděl a nedokázal ho identifikovat.

„Co to děláš?" zeptal se nejistě, hlas mu přeskočil. Nerozuměl tomu. Jak to, že nevěděl, k čemu se Hotch chystá, proč to nedokázal odhadnout? Dělal přece profily, denně odhaloval motivace a budoucí činy lidí, které nikdy v životě neviděl. Hotch tady byl, přímo před ním, on ho znal a přesto nevěděl, co bude dál.

„Potřebuju se přesvědčit," zamumlal Hotch a nepřítomně kýval hlavou, skoro jako by se to snažil vysvětlit spíše sobě než mladšímu kolegovi.

Reid na něj nechápavě zíral, ale než se stihl vůbec nadechnout, přitiskl ho Hotch prudce ke zdi, ruce na jeho ramenou, a najednou se k němu dostal tak blízko, že Reid cítil ve tváři teplo jeho dechu. Teplo a taky…

„Hotchi, ty jsi opilý?" zeptal se šokovaně a pokusil se mu vysmeknout, ale nepodařilo se mu to. Hotch ho držel pevně.

„Jenom trochu," zamumlal jeho nadřízený zastřeně v odpověď.

Reidovi naskočila husí kůže. Hotch pil? Nikdy ho ještě opilého neviděl… Kdy začal? A proč? A z jakého důvodu nešel domů, ale za ním? Nerozuměl tomu a nelíbilo se mu to, vůbec se mu to nelíbilo.

Odstrčil ho od sebe. Hotch zavrávoral, dlaně mu sklouzly z jeho ramen, ale zdálo se, že mu to příliš nevadí, a netrvalo to ani vteřinu a držel se ho znovu, ještě pevněji, tiskl ho ke stěně a odmítal ho pustit. Reid mu doširoka rozevřenýma očima zíral do obličeje.

„Hotchi…?" oslovil ho zmateně. „Co tady vlastně děláš?"

„Přišel jsem se ti omluvit," řekl mu Hotch lítostivě. „Mrzí mě, co jsem udělal, opravdu mě to mrzí, Reide, mrzí mě to, _Spencere_…" mumlal tiše, slova mírně komolil, ale stále to bylo dostatečně srozumitelné, aby Reid chápal, co se mu pokouší říct. Pochopit smysl bylo už složitější. „Ale ty víš, že jsem to nechtěl udělat, že ano?" Hotch se na něj s nadějí podíval a zhluboka se nadechl. „Nechtěl jsem, ale musel jsem, abych nás dostal ven živé… Nechtěl jsem ti ublížit…"

Reid se cítil, jako by dostal ránu do žaludku, když pochopil. Hotch měl strach, bál se, že ho opravdu zranil. _Trápil_ se. Záleželo mu na něm. To bylo vlastně hezké, skutečně. Ale jaksi se to nehodilo, když mu nemohl dokázat, že se mýlí.

„Já vím, Hotchi," uklidňoval ho Reid tiše, konejšivým hlasem a stiskl mu prsty paži. „Nic mi není, opravdu, jsem v pořádku." Pousmál se. „Vždyť to víš, říkal jsem ti přece, že –"

„Mám trochu větší sílu než mravenec," upozornil ho Hotch a jeho tvář dostala bolestný výraz. „Tak mi, _prosím_, dovol podívat se."

„Hotchi…" vydechl a zoufale zakroutil hlavou. „To ne."

Ale Hotch už ho neposlouchal. Nechal ruce sklouznout z jeho ramenou na břicho, stále ho pevně tisknouc ke stěně. Reid se šokem nezmohl na slovo. Než pochopil, co se vlastně děje, rozepnul mu Hotch několik knoflíků světle proužkované pyžamové košile. Reid zalapal po dechu a znovu ho odstrčil, tentokrát prudčeji, s větší silou. Hotch se zapotácel, vzápětí se mu podlomily nohy a on tvrdě dopadl na kolena před Reida, oči v úrovni jeho břicha. Ani to ho však nezastavilo, právě naopak, považoval to zřejmě za výhodnou pozici a během okamžiku mu rozepnul zbytek knoflíčků a rozevřel košili.

„Ach, bože…" vydechl šokovaně a otřeseně se zakymácel, musel se zachytit Reidových boků, aby udržel rovnováhu. „Bože… Tohle jsem nechtěl…" Jeho hlas byl tichý a slabounký a Reid najednou ucítil na svém břiše jeho prsty, jak jim Hotch zlehka klouzal po jeho kůži, dotýkaje se něžně, konejšivě podlitin, které mu sám způsobil.

„Hotchi…?" Reid se trhaně, překvapeně nadechl, naprosto neschopen odstrčit od sebe jeho ruce. Ne, nebolelo to, bylo to tak jemné, že to ani bolet nemohlo, ale šimralo to a jeho napadlo, že je to vlastně skoro příjemné.

„To jsem přece nechtěl…" zašeptal Hotch znovu a pak se jeho hlas zlomil. „Já… Nezlomil jsem ti nic, že ne?" zeptal se vyděšeně, a když Reid zavrtěl pomalu hlavou, roztřeseně vstal z podlahy, nohy se mu chvěly a on se musel Reida přidržet, aby se vůbec dokázal narovnat. Pak se na moment opřel čelem o jeho rameno, aby vzal vzápětí jeho tvář do dlaní a zblízka se mu podíval do očí. „Víš, že jsem to nechtěl udělat, že? Víš to?" ptal se stále dokola a prsty ho hladil po vlasech.

„Já vím, vím," odpověděl mu Reid šeptem a položil mu dlaně na ramena. „Vím…" Najednou se v něm něco zlomilo a on se rozplakal, po tváři se mu rozkutálely slzy a celý se zhroutil. Bez ohledu na nějakou bolest se nechal pevně obejmout a zoufale se rozvzlykal, dostávaje tak ze sebe všechen strach toho dne, všechnu tu hrůzu, kterou zažíval, když si myslel, že nejen on, ale i Hotch zemřou a že k tomu může dojít každou vteřinou. Plakal a s každou slzou, která mu sklouzla po tváři, se zbavil kousku bolesti, která ho trápila, kousku strachu, který zažil, kousku hrůzy, která někde hluboko uvnitř něj pořád ještě byla. Plakal a Hotch ho objímal, drže ho v pevném sevření silných paží a šeptal mu do ucha tichá, nesrozumitelná slova útěchy, konejšil ho, kolébal ho ve své náruči a Reid se ochotně podvoloval jeho dlaním, tiskl se k němu v touze po troše obyčejného lidského tepla.

Hotch, táhnouc Reida jemně s sebou, pozpátku došel zpět k pohovce a posadil se na ni, nepouštěje Reida ani na okamžik, takže se mu mladík musel posadit na klín. Ten se však nijak nebránil kontaktu, přimkl se k němu a nechal se konejšit, dokud mu úplně nevyschly slzy a on se nezhroutil do Hotchovy náruče a vyčerpáním neusnul s Hotchovými rty přitisknutými na čele.

Když se druhého dne ráno probudil, zjistil, že leží ve své posteli, vzorně přikrytý dekou. Všude byl klid a on si už téměř začínal myslet, že Hotchova noční návštěva nebyla ničím víc, než snem, když zaslechl z vedlejší místnosti tlumené, bolestivé zasténání. _Hotch_.

Reid vstal pomalu z postele, v koupelně natočil sklenici studené vody, vzal z krabičky v zrcadle dva aspiriny a šel do obývacího pokoje.

Hotch ležel zhrouceně na pohovce, oči zavřené, dlaně přitisknuté na spánky. Zhluboka dýchal, ve tváři výraz hlubokého nepohodlí, ne-li přímo bolesti.

Reid mu položil ruku na rameno. „Hotchi?" zamumlal tiše, měkkým, konejšivým hlasem, aby ještě víc nezhoršoval jeho bolest hlavy.

Hotch neochotně otevřel oči a pomalu se posadil. „Nejspíš jsem toho včera vypil víc, než jsem myslel. Mám pocit, že umírám, třeští mi hlava," ušklíbl se sebekriticky. Reid mu okamžitě podal léky a vodu a Hotch to do sebe obojí hodil, ve tváři výraz vděku. „Oh, děkuju ti."

Reid přikývl a pousmál se. Odložil prázdnou sklenici na stůl a posadil se vedle Hotche. „Přenesl jsi mě do postele?" zeptal se tiše, s nepatrným nádechem zvědavosti v hlase.

Hotch zvedl hlavu a podíval se mu pevně do očí. V těch jeho však najednou nebyla bolest. Jen starost, výčitky svědomí a jemný úsměv. „Vypadal jsi, že se potřebuješ vyspat…" zamumlal polohlasem a pak si odkašlal, jeho hlas zesílil, byl pevnější, jistější, formálnější, ovšem stále si zachovával něco z té předchozí jemnosti. „Promiň mi, že jsem sem tak vtrhnul."

„Neomlouvej se." Reid potřásl hlavou a pak se na něj podíval, upřímnost vepsanou v očích. „Děkuju ti, že jsi tu byl se mnou." Neřekl nic víc, věděl, že nemusí, že ho Hotch pochopí i tak. Věděl, že Hotch pochopí, že bylo jeho poděkovaní myšleno jako dík za to, že s ním zůstal a držel ho pohromadě, když se mu v pláči zhroutil do náručí, že se nelekl a neutekl před ním, když spatřil jeho slzy, že měl o něj starost.

Hotch mu položil ruku na rameno a lehce stiskl. „Bál jsem se o tebe."

Reid si jednou rukou shrnul vlasy za ucho. „Vydržím víc, než si myslíš." Krátce se odmlčel a pak jemně zažertoval: „Hroutím se až po akci."

Hotch se jeho vtipu tiše zasmál, ale okamžitě zase zvážněl v reakci ne Reidovu první větu. „Já vím," přikývl. „Ale to neznamená, že o tebe ti, kteří tě mají rádi, nebudou mít strach. Vždycky o tebe budu mít strach, my všichni o tebe budeme mít strach."

„Protože jsem nejmladší v týmu?" zeptal se Reid tiše, hlas se mu chvěl.

„Ne," Hotch zavrtěl hlavou. „Protože jsi ten nejúžasnější člověk, jakého znám. Nedokážu si ani představit, že by se ti mělo něco stát. A kdyby to mělo být mojí vinou…" Hotchův hlas se vytratil a on zmáčknul Reidovo rameno silněji.

„Děkuju," zamumlal Reid s jemným úsměvem.

„Já děkuju tobě," oplatil mu Hotch tiše.

Oba ztichli a chvíli se jeden na druhého jen němě dívali. Reid se však tentokrát necítil pod Hotchovým pohledem nepříjemně. Necítil se jeho pohledem kontrolovaný ani zkoumaný. Neznervózňoval ho, protože k tomu nebyl důvod.

To ticho mezi nimi bylo porozumění.


End file.
